The Sister
by QueenCaspian10
Summary: A Mostly Goastly by R.L.Stine fan fic about what would happen if Tara and Nicky had a sister.
1. Chapter 1

Title – The Sister

Disclaimer – I own nothing. All belongs to R. L. Stine

Summery – Pre – Movie

Chapter 1 – How it began

XXX

"From the light of earth, the dark descends, should they return, that all depends, when hands reach up to moonlit skies, from ten three one the darkness dies."

These were the words that started it all.

XXX

"Tara, Nicky," Someone yelled from down stairs.

"We're coming mom," Tara yelled back

"Get your sister up," Their mom yelled back

"Alright," Nicky yelled as he walked to the door next to him and knocked.

"Emily get up," He said as he knocked.

"I'm up, be down in a minute," She said as Tara and Nicky walked down stairs and Emily came down a moment later.

"Morning mom, morning dad," She said as she walked over to the table and sat down next to Nicky.

"Em, I heard your computer all night, what were you doing?" Her father asked.

"I was working on a few things," She said smiling as she took a bite of her breakfast.

"Paranormal or just normal?" her father asked

"Paranormal," she said smiling as her father smiled and walked over to her mother and helped finish up breakfast.

"I can't wait until next Friday," Tara said smiling as everyone looked over to her and smiled.

"What's next Friday?" Nicky asked

"Nicky," Emily said in shock that he forgot.

"Oh Halloween right I though it was in three weeks," He said smiling

"Well we are going to be late for school," Emily said as they said bye to their parents and walked out to the bus.

XXX

"Emily," Nicky called from down near the science room.

"What?" She asked as she walked over to him.

"You have class over here today remember," He said as she nodded and walked to her next class, and Nicky waked to his.

XXX

"How was school?" Their father asked as the three of tem sat down and started their homework.

"Good, well not bad," Nicky said smiling as Emily and Tara laughed.

"Emily, your mother found this in your room," her father said as he held up a piece of paper. It looked like an essay that she had typed.

"Yeah?" She asked

"Well it is rather interesting, care to explain?" He asked as she smiled and started to explain what she had been working on all night. She was only 14 but really smart. She knew a lot about the paranormal. She had learned everything from her father he was an expert just like her mother. Nicky and Tara knew a lot as well but Emily paid more attention and remembered more then they did.

"Well that is rather amazing. I would like to know what you all think of this chant that is used to banish evil ghosts," Her father said to them when Emily was finished

"Sure, lets hear it," Nicky said as they all looked excited to hear what he was going to say.

"From the light of earth, the dark descends, should they return that all depends. When hands reach up to moonlit skies on ten three one the darkness dies." He finished.

"Wow," They all said together as heir mother walked in. It had been hours since they got home and they were done their homework and were just talking.

"Dinner's ready, wash up," Their mother said as she walked back out and they all got ready for dinner.

XXX

"Lulu dinner was great," Emily said smiling as she helped clean up and went off to bed.

"Good night," Emily said and they all walked up the stairs and went to bed.

XXX

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Title – The Sister

Chapter 2 – Halloween approaches

XXX

"Mom, Halloween is in three days, I am so excited," Emily said when she walked down the stairs.

"Me to," Tara said following Emily.

"I will be right back," Emily said as she headed down to the basement to get some things, when she heard a sound on the wall. She walked over to it and went to touch it but her hand went right through.

"That's weird," she said as she walked up the stairs and told her parents what had happened.

XXX

All three of the kids were sitting on the couch watching TV that night when their parents walked in and asked them to walk the dog. They all got their coats or another shirt and went to walk the dog when something weird happened.

"Wait," Emily said as Tara and Nicky stopped to see what was wrong.

"What is it?" Nicky asked

"Did you hear that?" She asked

"It must be the wind," Nicky said as they began to walk again when a voice came from behind them.

"Or something else," It said they all turned around to see this ugly face and then all went dark.

XXX

Halloween was not the same for their parents that year until they had met the same fate.

XXX

THE END


End file.
